Blue Eyes
by Kayaberryxx
Summary: Renee Addams a mysterious transfer from America comes to Japan to attend Cross Academy,while there she begins to unravel the secrets of the academy and in return they unravel hers. Sorry for the horrible summary I'm new to so this is based off the anime since I haven't read the manga yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello just wanted to say this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it**

 **I don't own Vampire knight just my OC and plot please review and thanks for reading  
**

 **Warnings: Rated for languages and maybe gore in later chapters if i chose to continue**

* * *

"Finally",Renee Addams, a tall 6,0 female with long black hair tanned skin and deep blue eyes behind black framed glasses, says. She looks at the iron gates that are in front of the school. She swipes a finger along one of the iron bars before smiling.

"I guess this is where everything starts." She says before slowly pushing open the gates. The gates creaking loudly as she pushes.

"Here I come new life."

* * *

 _ **Renee P.O.V.**_

I let out a sigh of relief as I stare at the double doors of the headmaster's office.

"This took forever to find" Recalling when she had to ask some students where it was and getting lost a bunch of times. I knocked on the door a few times before standing back and waiting, brushing my hair out of my eyes, i didn't have to wait too long till I heard a "Come in".

Opening the door I came face to face with Kaien Cross headmaster of Cross Academy.

"Hello there, are you Renee Addams the Transfer student from America?" He smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Headmaster."

"Well here's your schedule and this is your room Key to the Sun Dorms after seeing your request and reading the reasons I decided to accept your request of having a room to yourself." He said. Looking around I see a picture of two teens one, female, has brown hair and chocolate brown eyes the other, male, has lilac color eyes and white hair. 'Most likely his family.' Filing the information and picture in my mind away, I return my attention to the headmaster.

"Thank you Headmaster is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes at this school since we have two classes the day class and the night class, you of which are in the day class which has a curfew and a certain amount of rules." I watch as he pulls out a a medium sized book and places it in front of me."That should be all the rules for this school."

Staring at the book in my hands i get a headache just looking at i reply,"Is that it?"

Nodding in confirmation he says,"That should be it, usually i would have one of the guardians take you to class but because it took you so long to get here and you look tired so you can be excused from class today."

"Okay and thank you again." I said. Offering a smile he waves bye as i leave.

* * *

 _ **Renee P.O.V**_

Walking into my room I see a black uniform with red bow, I asked the headmaster if I could wear shorts since I'm uncomfortable with skirts and he said I could.

Sighing I start unpacking. Then I start taking off my clothes replacing them with a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy gray T-shirt and black sneakers. Taking my hair out of the ponytail it in, I start brushing the black waist long hair, before flopping on my back on the bed.

"Why does it feel like I'm going to run into a lot of trouble here…."I wonder as a deep sense of forbidding sets in my mind


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the characters are a little OC. I will try my best though :/**

 **On with the story**

 _ **Third person P.O.V**_

'I'm bored out of my mind'. Renee thought to herself. As she fiddled with the gold chain on her she smiles before standing up.

'Well i might as well explore the grounds while I'm still up.' Grabbing her wallet and phone from the nightstand she takes out her keys and grabs her messenger bag before walks out the the door she locks the door and clips her keys to one of her belt her wallet in her back pocket she starts her trek in the hallways to the exit.

 _ **xX Line Xx**_

Walking outside Renee is immediately hit with loud screaming from multiple girls.

'What the hell is that?!' She thinks in shock,

Following the direction of the screaming she sees girls wearing the black day class uniform surrounding a gate screaming and Dropping she wonders what the big commotion is about.

"Everyone please back up!" a young female voice says.

Looking at where the voice is coming from she sees the short brown haired girl with big chocolate brown eyes from the picture trying to get all the girls to back watches as the white haired male with lilac colored eyes walks who is also from the picture walks to the front.

As he proceeds to scare all the fangirls away Renee just laughs inwardly at the whole situation even smiling a bit when the brown haired girl hits "Zero" as she calls him. The newly identified "Yuki" starts arguing with Zero making the situation seem comical. When the doors open the fangirls start screaming about a person called "Idol" who has blond hair and blue eyes and is making gun signs fake shooting girls who pass out, he aims one on me but i just roll my eyes and ignore his look of at the rest of the group i several handsome teens and teenagers come out behind him.

'Wow never seen a group look that cool' Renee thinks in fascination. Her height helps her observe the the freezes as a boy who is about her height with brown hair and red-brown eyes locks eyes with her.

"Woah" Renee said under her breath as she observed the away from him reluctantly she looks at the rest of the group who look just as some inspiration she takes her sketch book out of her bag and sits down under a tree and puts on some headsets then starts sketching the group.

 **xXLineXx**

 _ **Third person P.O.V**_

"I wonder who that is." Aidou thinks to himself still looking at the tall female over to Yuki who's fighting with some fangirls.

"Hello Yuki-chan, who's that?", Aidou asks while pointing to a girl."Ah… erm she is… um… I really don't Zero do you know who that is?",Yuki asks

"No, why don't you go ask her who she is instead of me?" Zero says with an annoyed expression on his face.

Pouting Yuki replied "Fine!",stomping her way over to the girl she stops right in front of her only hear faint music and see her sketching something in a notebook. Curiosity taking over she walks behind her only for her eyes to widen at the amazing sketch. Taping the girl on her shoulder she visibly jumps before taking out one of her earbuds and looks at her.

"Yes?" she asks."Um, hello i was just wanting to ask you who you are…"Yuki trails off.

"Oh, my bad."the girl slowly stands up and Yuki notices her eyes stop at the girl's chest.

Smiling the girl introduces herself "Hello my name is Renee Addams, i'm the transfer from America, nice to meet you."Finishing with a big smile.

Yuki can't help but smile back and reply "Hello my name is Yuki Cross i'm one of the perfects here, and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Still smiling Renee replys "Well Cross-san its a pleasure to meet you but unfortunately it seems i have to go" Turning on her heels she heads back to the Sun Doors leaving Yuki to her thoughts

 **To be Continued...**

 **I am so sorry for not updating I've been busy lately with my taking care of school since i'm now a Freshman(9th grade) and juggling home problems I'll try to update more often but please be patient with me.**


End file.
